Dead Konata
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Konata se esta muriendo ¡Y es culpa de Kagami! ... Jaja Tranquilos, no es lo que parece. (Konata/Kagami) YURI /Posible continuación si la quieren/


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic muuuuy extraño XD o tal vez no tanto XDD**

**En fin, lo dejó a cómo ustedes gusten ^^**

* * *

Konata notaba que algo había cambiado entre ella y Kagamin, o mejor dicho, había cambiado su perfección de la Tsundere desde lo del concierto.

Al principio pensaba que sólo era sorpresa por que doña rosmo y me quejo por todo le había cedido su sitio en primera linea. Pero ese cambio aumentó y aumentó y cada vez que la pelivioleta pasaba por su lado se sentía extraña, pesada, le entraban sudores, su corazón latia demasiado fuerte para ser sano y le entraba la risa tonta inclusive de unas ganas locas de dar la nota más de lo que ya conseguía en circunstancias normales. En verdad no le gustaba ninguno de los síntomas que siempre la llevaban a hacer el cafre... Pero por otro lado siempre hacía el cafre, así que no se preocupó por eso en un principio. Pero la sensación siguió y ya, de ninguna forma, podía ser ignorada.

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto y cuando al fin supó lo que era no cabía en si de la sorpresa y el espanto.

- ¡Me estoy muriendo! -Gritó en medió de la noche después de haber tenido la revelación.

No se lo dijó a nadie, pero todos notaron las miradas de odio que le daba a Kagamin en plan "Tú me mataste" que recordaban de un anime bastante terrorífico. La mayor de las hermanas Hiiragi, que no se enteraba de nada se sentía bastante dolida aunque su orgullo de Tsundere no le dejara mostrarlo. Muchas veces le había preguntado a la otaku peliazul a que venía eso entre otras cosas parecidas. La respuesta era siempre una fría indiferencia.

Konata decidió alejarse de Kagamin, ya que había notado que su comportamiento le hacía mal a la chica de la que provenían todos sus malestares... Y saber que Kagamin estaba mal por su culpa la hacía sentirse cada vez más enferma. No sabía porque era así, pero ¡Joder! ¡ella nunca había estado muriendose antes! Un poco de cuartelillo.

También decidió que el tiempo era oro como para malgastarlo, más si te ibas a morir con solo diecisiete años, por lo que dejó de lado esas giliflauteces del instituto, los deberes, la familia y salir con sus amigas. A partir de ese momento hasta que le llegara la hora vería el anime y leería el manga que le faltaban. Ni a su padre ni a su prima les importó que se pasara los días encerrada en casa a su propia voluntad. Al fin y al cabo era Konata Otaku Izumi (Sí, otaku ya era su segundo nombre), en cosas mas extrañas la habían visto involucrada.

Sólo dos pensamientos la empujaban hacía una profunda tristeza: El hecho de saber que después de su muerte seguirían haciendo nuevos animes (¡Que de seguro serían geniales!) que no podría ver y, no sabía porque, no le gustaba la idea de morirse sin que Kagamin supiera de antes que eso ocurriría pronto... y que sería su culpa. Muchas veces pensó en ir a verla pero se había prometido a si misma alejarse... ya la nombraria en su testamento.

Y los meses pasaron y la otaku peliazul ya se estaba hartando. ¡Que demonios pasaba que no se moría de una vez!  
Probó a pensar muchas veces en Kagamin y lo lejos que había estado de ella durante tanto tiempo. Eso la hacía sentirse terriblemente peor... pero seguía viva, seguía respirando, su corazón seguía latiendo (exageradamente rápido pero lo hacía). Un día llegó la gota que colmo el vaso, se harto de ver tanto anime y tanto dorama y tanto manga de las narices y decidió tomar la sarten por el mango. Le preguntaria a un experto que coño le pasaba y cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Luego podría morirse tranquila.

Sólo confiaba en uno para ese trabajo, un amigo que le había salvado el cuello muchas veces. Él lo sabia todo en el mundo y sin duda tendría una respuesta para ella. Ese gran amigo se llamaba Google y desde su infancia no sabría que hacer sin su ayuda.

Encendió el buscador con las letras en diferentes colores."Google japan" ponía.

- Hola de nuevo, viejo amigo -saludó a la pantalla del ordenador y sin más tecleo el núcleo de su problema tal y como a ella le parecía bien resumido.

"Muerte con diferentes síntomas provocados por una Tsundere"

Dispuesta a saberlo lo antes posible entró en el primer lugar que aparecía sin pararse a leer.

En cuestión de minutos en los que ella maldijo todos los mega waits gastados en anime y juegos online se vió a si misma en una página muy cursi con fondo rosa y dibujos de niños pequeños. Sin que ella hiciera nada se abrió por si sola una página en blanco donde apareció una muñeca vestida de doctora. La muñequita virtual comenzó a hablar y todo lo que decía aparecía escrito al otro lado de la pagina web:

"¿Te sientes morir? Cuentale los síntomas la doctora Sabelotodo... osea yo y te diré todo lo que necesitas y quieres saber. Sólo tienes que pinchar en mi."

Konata no supó que fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, ya que su sexto sentido otaku le decía que esa página era muy extraña y sospechosa... aparte de familiar. Debió de ser el aspecto y la voz bastante moes de la doctora Sabelotodo... también muy familiares. ¡Bueno, da igual! El caso es que para bien o para mal lo hizo y le salió un test bastante largo en la que le hacían un montón de preguntas que pasaban de las normales a las raras a las personales y, por supuesto, las preguntas sobre como se sentía. Algunas preguntas le sonaban un poco sospechosas, pero ella, lejos de sentir miedo o pudor por primera vez en su vida las contestó todas con la máxima sinceridad.

En cuanto terminó le dío a "Diagnostico" y una pantallita rosa con el detalle de la palabra "Loading" que parpadeaba.

Ése parpadeó se volvió largo y pedante, Konata bufó y decidió hacerse una tila para tranquilizarse porque se le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta de tanto esperar. Se la bebió de golpe mientras volvía al ordenador para encontrarse con la maldita palabrita de nuevo. Se sentó y durante un momento se pusó a jugar con la taza vacía... para perder los estribos por completo. ¡Dios! Eso era peor que el pantallazo azul de la muerte.

- ¡Venga ya! -Chilló exasperada- ¡Voy a morir esperando!

No le dío tiempo a pensar en la ironía de su frase porque justo en ese momento, como si la hubiese escuchado, la dichosa palabra inglesa desapareció dejando paso a...

La taza cayó al suelo rompiendose en miles de pedazos a la vez que los ojos verdes de la muchacha adicta al anime se hacían cada vez más grandes y se dilataban las pupilas cuando la mandíbula literalmente tocó suelo.

¿Por qué esa reacción? Solo diré que en la pantalla aparecían la misma doctora Sabelotodo de antes con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro que la volvía cada vez mas Moe mientras con sus dedos de las manos formaba un corazón. Al otro lado de la pantalla se podía leer perfectamente "¡ENHORABUENA! ¡Esta usted enamorada!" tal y como si le fueran a decir que se había quedado embarazada mágicamente.

Lentamente, la cara de Konata volvía a ser lo que era, pero se había quedado palida.

- ¿Enamorada? -pensó en voz alta. Con solo haber dicho eso, había notado que perdía un gran peso con solo decirlo.- Entonces... ¿No me estoy muriendo? -Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara cuando se dío cuenta de que era verdad- ¡SÍ! ¡NO ME ESTOY MURIENDO! ¡QUE BIEN!

Estaba segura de que los vecinos podían oírla pero ¿que más daba? Tenía una larga, larga, larga vida por delante... Uff, casí se mareó al darse cuenta de ello ya que todos aquellos meses para nada perdidos gracias al anime creía que le quedaba más bien poco. Bueno, se terminó el estar lejos del mundo ¡Konata Otaku Izumi había vuelto para dar el triple de caña a la gente!

Lo primero que hizo fue coger el teléfono y marcar, esperó hasta que le cogieron la llamada.

- ¿Sí?... ¿Habló con el gerente de la tienda anime "Increíble todo lo que tenemos"?... Soy Konata Izumi. Llamó para cancelar el pedido de un ataúd con los personajes de Volacoid grabados. -Dijó, pero pronto se arrepintió- ¡Aún así mantenganmelo reservado!... Sí... Gracias. -Y colgó.

"Uff -pensó- por poco rechazas una increíble pieza de coleccionista, si que debes seguir mal -se siguió diciendo a si misma- ¿Que dijo la doctora Sabelotodo que tenía?"

Volvió a la pantalla del ordenador y descubrió que la parte baja seguía pixelada: todavía no se había cargado. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba.

- ¿Enamorada? - Volvió a repetir- ¿Yo enamorada... DE KAGAMIN? ¿Pero cómo...?

Se pusó a pensar en cómo eso era posible, como pudó la Tsundere entrar en un corazón que sólo pertenecía al anime. Le costó un poco admitirselo pero era cierto.

- Hay que ver... -Se dijó a si misma delante del espejo- Toda la vida odiando el Yaoy y vas y me sales Yuri. Ah... Maldita Tsundere -Terminó con una sonrisa.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Como se curaba? A lo mejor la doctora Sabelotodo lo sabía. Fue hasta la pantalla del ordenador donde había terminado de cargarse la pagina.

"Vamos a ver... aquí pone... Que tengo que confesarme..."

- Pues vale -soltó convencida y se fue a casa de las hermanas Hiiragi. Pero, por primera vez, podía sentirse... ¿Nerviosa?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ... Si quieren.**


End file.
